Maybe Next Time
by Nera Civetta
Summary: The Joker wakes up, blindfolded and tied to a bed. Rage rises. And there's going to be hell to pay. DC Comics. One-Shot.


His hands were bound. To the bed, most likely; the softness under him felt like his bed. At least, from what he could feel, he was in his bed.

But what the hell happened?

Why was he blindfolded?

And who the hell tied him to the headboard?

In a quick fit of anger, he gave a quick yank on the binds. But they were on tight on his wrists.

Angered even more, he tried to yank himself quickly from the bed, but the sudden movement sent his head for spin and he felt a little nauseous.

What the hell did happen? All he could remember was getting home from a heist with Harley and…

Suddenly, all the events that had happened earlier flooded his mind like a broken dam.

Harley…

He was drinking with her. They popped a bottle of champagne celebrating their three-year anniversary by…-should we say, partying like animals. They went out, stole an expensive car, went and robbed the Gotham National Bank, set fire to the Gotham Cathedral, robbed the Gotham Museum, drive their stolen car into the entrance of Wayne Enterprises, blow the statue of some dead guy and the rest….

He didn't really remember the rest. But he sure showed his Harley-girl a good time.

After his third- or fourth glass, everything became a blur. He was very angry about this; it wasn't like him to lose complete control like that. But that didn't explain how he got tied to the bed.

Harley…_The little bitch. SHE DID THIS!_

No one else in the city had the moxie to pull a fucking stunt like this on the Joker, and expect to live. Joker tugged violently against the restraints, trying to break his way free. _Dumb blond_; he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Choke the hell out of her for doing this to him; tying him up like a god-damned dog.

Such rage, such fury was churning the Joker's mind; thinking of how much hell he was going to rain down on her.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door opening and silently closing. The sounds of light feet travelled closer towards the bed moving around the left side. The bed shifted where the person was kneeling next to Joker.

It had to be Harley.

And it was. He knew her smell; the smell of pomegranate and vanilla. His anger at her was peaking as he bared his teeth, emitting a low growl in his throat. It caught him off guard when he felt a warm soft hand touch his thigh, slowing rubbing it soothingly.

It only made him more irate. She ties him to the bed, blindfolds him and leaves him for an unknown amount of hours. He wanted nothing more than to bust her head wide open.

He tugged against the restraints, using all of his strength to grab at her. After a few seconds, he stopped. He tried it again, and stopped. Then he tried it at least two more times, but soon his energy was spent.

The soft hand on his thigh continued to rub; he twitched slightly when he felt the hand move slowly upwards toward his groin.

If this was her idea of romance, it was failing miserably.

In the back of his mind, Joker mulled over that this little prank was a plot to kill him. She did threaten him once after he had killed her ex-boyfriend, three years ago. Maybe she was taking the opportunity to do it now. No matter- he was going to kill her the moment he got his hands on her. For doing this kinky "prank", he would surely make her suffer. What if all the thugs in Gotham found out about this? His reputation would shatter.

"_Puddin'?_" Suddenly, he heard her small voice; she sounded timid. Joker said nothing. At that moment, his anger was based on action, not words. He would've liked nothing more than to stab her to death. His shoulders were heaving from his rage. Suddenly, he held back a startled jump when he felt her hand move underneath the covers, reaching over to touch his manhood intimately. By the feel of her hand, he noticed that he was completely naked.

_**Oh yeah! He was definitely going to kill her**_. She stripped him while he was unconscious.

That kind of shit was unacceptable.

Then, Harley moved her hand to firmly grip his limp shaft to slowly stroke him. He couldn't see where her head was, with the blindfold on his face. If he could, he would've head-butted her right off of him. As her ministrations continued, Joker could feel himself growing harder in her hand. And her womanly features weren't helping: the heat of her body, the scent of her arousal, the feel of her skin on his; all of it poured heavily into his hardening penis. He roughly cursed his body for reacting like this, without his permission.

Harley leaned over to Joker, her grip on his dick tighten slightly as she brought her lips to his ear. She was so close that he could feel her warm breath near his neck. He felt a small uncontrolled shiver travel up his spine.

"_You know Puddin', you were incredible out there tonight. All the things you did…all the things you showed me. All the crazy and wild things that you thought up. They were amazing_." She whispered in his ear, as she continued to stroke his hard length; she kept a steady rhythm, working him from hilt to tip. The Joker cursed himself, his body responded uncontrollably like an erection-prone teenager to her stroking.

But truthfully, he was slightly intrigued by the praises she was given him; the things he did tonight were pretty impressive.

Harley saw his features soften slightly as he heard her praise him, so she continued, "_Like how we broke inside and you set fire to the cathedral's tapestries with just a can of hairspray and a lighter; it was brilliant. And the way you blew open the bank vault with a stick of dynamite, a plastic bag full of gunpowder and bucket of acetone." _

"_PURE FUCKIN' GENIUS, PUDDIN'!" _She sped up her rhythm when she felt him at his hardest. It was only a matter of time before his orgasm came.

How clever this bitch was! Stroking his ego along with his erection; almost, as if, she knew that her actions were making Joker forget about his anger. Praising his genius the way she was; it got under his skin to see how well she knew him.

The little bitch was cunning; just the way he taught her. But Joker wouldn't let her sucker him like this. He was still going to kill her for tying him up.

He was about to open his mouth to threaten her, but his thoughts of violence were became more blurry when a strong fuse of sensations lit up inside him; starting at the base of his stomach, and slowly, making its way down to his groin. That's when he realized that he was on the verge of coming right in Harley's hand.

Joker's anger spike again; he didn't want show Harley the effect that she was having on him. He didn't want her to have this kind of control over him. This was showing her his weakness, showing her how to control him, showing her-how much his body needed hers.

With all of his might, he tried to hold it back, tried to keep from coming; but the constant stroking on his hard length wasn't really helping his resolve. He snarled silently, his concentration was failing as Harley's grip tightened and she slowed to a painfully torturous speed.

Even with the blindfold on, Joker could feel Harley smiling; she was probably amused by the look of the painful concentration, trying his best not to come.

The painful sensation was rising quickly; it was threatening to shatter his control. His anger was now turning into frustration as he felt the aching feeling travel ever so slowly from his testicles to his hard length and feeling to come was inevitable. Gritting his teeth, he desperately fought back the urge to come; holding steady on the edge.

But Harley delivered the final blow when she leaned in to lick his hardened left nipple then painfully bit down. The last thing that Joker could hear was her high-pitched giggling before she sent him right over the edge. Joker came so hard, he felt light-headed. As his seed spurted out of him, he jumped slightly to feel Harley slip his still-hard dick into her mouth, sucking hard and swallowing the rest of his seed.

_**That was the wrong move**_.

In a wild frenzy, Joker yanked on his binds so hard, that the headboard's columns snapped like twigs, enabling him to pull free. In a matter of seconds, he grabbed Harley by her hair, pulled her off of him. Then grabbed both of her wrists and, with his body, pushed her down and slammed her back onto the bed. Pinning her underneath his body, he trapped her so that she couldn't escape him as he pulled the blindfold off his face.

As his eyes adjusted, he could that it was dark, but enough light from the streetlight outside for Joker to see that they were in the small bedroom that he used as an office. His eyes formed an evil stare to the little blond that was lying under him. Her eyes, wide as saucers, and her chest rose and fell quickly from her frantic panting. The anger that he had before flared up to a steaming rage, not only tying him up and blindfolding him, but the little bitch had also masturbated him to a most unexpected and uncontrollable orgasm.

Now, he was going to punish her for her actions. With his free hand, he grabbed her throat, and squeezed. He would have loved nothing better than to rip her head off her shoulders, but strangling her seemed like a more fitting end.

Although, the sight that laid before him was quite beautiful. Even in the dark, Harley's face was clean of her make-up, except for the dark eye shadow. She wore only a red tank-top and a black pair of panties. Joker noticed that her hair was loose from her usual pigtails, as it splayed around her face on the mattress.

She looked angelic… and that smile. she flashed that familiar smile, despite the Joker squeezing her throat. The same smile that she wore when she was his therapist at Arkham. That moment when he had her in this same position, playfully threatening her life.

It was the same smile.

Looking past the scars on his face, showing him how much she cared; looking beyond the crimes he committed, showing him how much she **was** really in love with him.

Somewhere along the line, the Joker loosed his grip, allowing a rush of oxygen back into Harley's lungs. He continued to look at her as she composed herself from nearly being strangled to death. She looked into his eyes. Her blue baby eyes locked with his dark greens as he stared at the woman whom he had let into his world; the same woman, whom he shared a bed with, countless times. The same woman whom he had killed with and killed for. The woman whom he had claimed as his…

His Harley.

With a harsh growl, his free hand grabbed the neck of the tank-top and ripped it off like tissue paper. His eyes leered down at her exposed ample breasts as his hand grabbed one, squeezing and massaging it painfully. He grinned as he heard her gasp when he latched his mouth on the other breast. He sucked the hardened nipple hard and bit it even harder. Harley moaned loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Joker's free hand massaged the other mound of flesh, occasionally pinching the hardened nipple, making her squeal in delight.

Harley writhed and moan at the feel of Joker's hands on her skin. The smell of her arousal was getting stronger by the minute. Joker used his knee to spread her legs apart, laying snuggly in between as he continued his attentions on her breasts. Harley arched her back as she felt his mouth suck ravenously on one nipple and switch to the other.

Joker then began licking them, sliding his tongue in between and under her breasts. He could feel a violent shudder roll through her as he slowly licked the valley between her breasts. His free hand travelled down towards the mound between her legs. Cupping her sex, Joker could feel her wet heat, as she dripped in arousal. Feeling her so wet and ready for him, it brought out a low growl in his throat as he rubbed her slowly. Harley's hips bucked as she felt him slip a finger into her heat, slowly pumping in and out. She let out a quick scream which turned into a moan as she thrust her hips to match his rhythm.

He then slipped another finger as he could feel her building to her orgasm. His grip on her hands tightened as he felt her trying to pull away. He slipped another finger into her, this time pumping a little faster. Harley seethed out a strangled moan, feeling the effects that the Joker had on her body. Between him fingering her and licking and biting her breasts and neck, her orgasm was going to be explosive. Grinning like a lunatic, he slipped a third finger into her; he knew she wouldn't be able to handle such a wide girth.

"_Oh Puddin…oh Puddin', don't stop, please!"_ Screaming like a banshee, Harley could feel herself on the verge of coming, but Joker suddenly stopped. Pulling his hand out of her. Harley's eyes went wide as she struggled to make sense of what had just happened.

He denied her…_**he denied her orgasm**_. Harley moaned and mewled as her frustration grew. She didn't expect Joker to deny her, her orgasm. It was almost cruel.

She looked at Joker with a look of surprise and anger for what he did. His eyes were unmoving as he stared at her angrily. The he raised an eyebrow as he teased, "_What's wrong, Harl? Is there somethin' that you wanted?"_

He knew exactly what he did. But before Harley could open her mouth to speak, with a cruel smile, he pulled her face up to kiss her roughly. His mouth crushed hers so hard, that she could taste a hint of blood in her mouth.

Joker quickly released her hands to grab both of her hands and slide down so that his face was in between her legs. With one hand he ripped off Harley's panties like they were nothing, then without warning, he drove his tongue into her wet sex. Harley screamed at the unexpected intrusion. As her hips bucked, Joker grabbed them, pinning her down, so she couldn't move. His tongue moved wonderfully inside her, Harley writhed and moaned as she could feel him twist and turn and curve his tongue as he delved deep inside of her. She fisted the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white; the sweet torture of his tongue made her arch her back as his rhythm sped up. Harsh grunts and groans could be heard from him as he worked diligently at his task.

This wasn't like him; any other day, he would have ignored her. Joker was the kind of narcissist that thought the act of sex was beneath him. And when they did have sex, he would have jumped on her, gave her a quickie and then leave to go back to his work. And he certainly wouldn't have let her off so easily, especially after she blindfolded and tied him to the bed. When he had her by the throat, Harley thought for sure that she was done for. But the look in his eyes; her puddin's eyes, changed when he looked at her. It was almost unreal.

But Harley didn't have time for thinking; the feeling of the Joker's tongue inside her was enough to turn her thoughts to mush. The second wave was approaching and she was getting close.

"_Oh my god, Mistah J. Ya' feel so good. Oh….God_." That accent of hers was getting more noticeable as she was close to her orgasm. Joker's eyes looked at the sight above him. He saw his Harley, her breasts bare and plump, her smooth stomach jerking from her moving with his mouth on her, her angelic face had the look of pleasure and her skin slick with sweat. He was getting her pretty revved up.

"_Please Puddin'…please. I need to come_." The Joker could her getting close and right when she was on the brink of orgasm, he stopped again. Harley jerked up to look at him, this time her eyes were filled with unshed tears. But instead of playful sympathy, that same cruel stare flashed on his face as his eyes locked with hers. This was her payback, he was making her suffer; he was showing her how much he was in control.

Joker sat up from between her legs, moving away from her. The tears in Harley's eyes finally fell as he also sat up to look at him. He then got up from the bed to turn to face the wall-as if- he couldn't look at her.

"_Leave_," a cruel whisper. If they were in their bedroom, he would have normally left her to go to this room; but since they already here, she would have to leave.

Crying silently, Harley got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Without saying a word, she closed the door behind her. She walked quickly to her bedroom, up the stairs to the first door on the left. The moment she closed the door behind her, she began to sob lightly. Not from sadness, but from fear. Fear that her puddin' didn't want her anymore. When he had got up to move away from her, she thought he was going to hit her, like he usually did. When he didn't, she feared that maybe he was going to kill her, _or worst_, leave her.

This wasn't like him, all she did was tying him up; she did it to be sexy, so he would pay attention to her more often; she didn't mean to make her puddin' so mad. Tension coiled inside of her like a spring, she didn't know what expect the next time she saw him. She just hoped that she would survive it.

Suddenly, the door swung open and standing in the doorway was the Joker. Still naked, with a look on his face spelled _DANGER_- and he set his sights to Harley.

He quickly advanced towards her, Harley couldn't help backing up, until her legs hit the side of the bed, forcing her to sit down. Before she could move, Joker was standing right in front of her; looking down at her with that threatening stare. Seconds felt like hours as she waited for him to say or do something, already. The suspense was breath-taking.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Harley's words were silent by a quick backhand to her cheek. She didn't scream, she just yelped from the pain; he'd hit her a lot harder than that before. But he hit her so hard that her body twisted on bed. She would have fallen off, if she hadn't quickly grabbed the sheet. Harley sat back up to face him, only for him to hit her again, this time he slapped her other cheek. She sat back up, and he hit her again; each time she sat up, he slapped her harder. One of his slaps caught her nose, hitting her hard enough to cause a nosebleed. After the last slap, he stopped. Harley fell back on the bed, curling up into a ball, quietly crying. Now that he's gotten that out of his system, she expected him to leave her.

But again, she was caught off guard when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her fetal position to lay flat on her back. Joker then laid over her, looking into her eyes. She could see an emotion that she'd never seen before-no..hasn't seen in a long time. With his hand, he pulled her legs apart to lie in between them snugly. His eyes never left hers as his face got closer to her; they weren't soft but they weren't as cruel either. She could feel his hard erection near her sex; she didn't expect to get so wet so quickly, but he always had that effect on her.

Without warning, Joker pushed his hard length into her sex. Harley clamped her lips together so as not to scream; it had been a while since they had had sex, so she was rather tight. The intrusion of him was little much to bear all at once but she had to swallow the pain. He moved at a steady pace, as he pushed deeper inside of her; at the feeling of her tightness, he couldn't help but groan. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss her. He hesitated at first, but after a while he finally gave in. The kiss itself wasn't tender; it was heated and frenzied just like their love making. And maybe this was what they needed; maybe this was what the Joker needed in order to confess his love to Harley. He wasn't a words guy, he took action; that was his method. Maybe this was his way of telling her.

Joker then let go of her hips to hold his body over her as he sped up his rhythm and deepened his thrusts. Harley moaned loudly, arching her back off the bed as she felt him pull all the way out of her and sink all the way back in. Her orgasm was approaching; her arms instinctively tighten around his neck. She didn't want him to deny her orgasm, not again; she wanted to feel him come inside of her. She wanted to be taken to edge of ecstasy and back with Joker, but still she feared that he wouldn't let her.

As a way to persuade him, she clenched her muscles tightly around his dick as he went faster, "_Harley_," he said slightly out of breath, "_Don't distract me now_." He smiled but there was glint of seriousness in his eyes.

She gave him a small mischievous smile as she wrapped her legs around his back, bucking hips to match his rhythm. They were both coming close to their climax. Harley moaned and mewled hoping that he would let her finish. Right at the moment of climax, he stopped. Harley screamed in frustration, as once again, he denied her. Tears began to fill her eyes as she loosed her grip on his neck and he slowly pulled out of her. It was unfair for him to do that; he could have done anything else to torture her; anything but this.

Then, he grabbed her hips tightly; Harley's eyes shot up to look at him as he slammed into her, burying his length to the hilt. He groaned as he felt Harley shudder as he did it again and again and again. Finally Harley came harder than she'd ever have; plunging straight over the edge with Joker following right behind her. Her orgasm was so strong that waves of ecstasy flooded her spine, making her totally limp.

Joker collapsed right on top of her, but his body weight wasn't on her enough of to crush her. Panting hard and grinning like hyenas, the couple was finally satisfied. Harley ran her fingers through Joker dyed green locks as she felt him breathe.

"_Harley?_" He said groggily but with a hint of anger. "_Yeah, Mistah J?_" She relied soothingly, "_You know I was gonna' kill you? For tying me up like you did."_ With his head lying between her naked breasts, he could hear her heartbeat quicken; it made him grin. "_Are you, Puddin'?_" She sounded a little concern, fearful that he really was going to kill her. But surprisingly, all the Joker could say muster was…

"_Maybe next time…_" And then, he fell asleep. Harley sighed in relief and fell asleep with her Puddin' close to her heart.


End file.
